


Black Ice

by olicityfan15



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Pain, Sorrow, finding yourself, life - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death. It's not easy to accept for those still alive and for those who have passed. </p>
<p>Leonard and Laurel have seen the doors of death but what if it wasn't the end, but a beginning. </p>
<p>Axel and Roxas also have something they need from Leonard and Laurel and all of Kingdom Hearts rests in the balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proloue

We are Born, then we live, then we die, and then we are gone from this plane. That's how the world works. Not always the way we want it to, but that's the flow. People have been facing this for centuries. Some choose to accept it while others choose to fight against it.

 

For two people that flow was cut short. Taken away from them. Can two people facing the same circumstances find love again. Will they stand up to the flow and fight it or will they sit back and let it take them where it want's too. Only time would tell.


	2. Frozen

Looking down at his old friend, Leonard smiled. He would be alright. He put his "Alexa" ring into Mick's pocket and laid his freeze ray on his chest. He smiled at Sara and made sure she would take care of Mick. He could still taste Sara's lips on his. He loved Sara as much as he loved Mick. If only the three of them could've found their own groove. Their own love. 

 

The light from the explosive got brighter and he knew his time was coming. He watched as his friends got safely out of harms way. He closed his eyes, smiled and let the end wash over him. 

 

Pain. That's all he felt. He felt pain. He couldn't believe it because he always thought that when you died you never felt pain. But here he was. Laying in a pool of his own blood feeling pain. "Damn, I'm in hell" Leonard said out loud.

 

Stillness. Quiet. No one answered which Len was ok with. He tried to sit up. Pain shot through his whole body so he stayed where he was. 

 

He didn't know how long he had stayed in that one position but he thought he would try moving again. 

 

He went slowly. He moved his right leg and didn't feel pain so he tried his left and again no pain. Then he did the same with his arms. Feeling like he could possibly sit up with excruciating pain, Len tried again. Propping himself up with his hands, this time he sat all the way up and felt nothing. Taking a deep breath he decided to go for a standing position. 

 

Going to his knees first, Len rocked back and stood up. No pain. Smiling he looked around.

 

It was like being in a museum. The lights were dimmed and it was completely quiet. There was just nothing priceless to steal. Len groaned. "So this is death. Just an empty world with nothing but nothingness". 

 

Len started walking. As he did the walls lit up around him. Images of his life. Of what he had done and what he didn't do. He tried not to look but couldn't help it.

 

He walked past one showing his father abusing him and Lisa. For years they endured the pain from a drunk asshole who couldn't even steal something correctly and he was a god forsaken cop. He hated that man more than anyone else in the universe. He was glad he froze his heart and shattered his body. 

 

Next was an image of when sixteen year old Mick stood up for his scrawny ass fourteen year old self in juvie. He wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Mick. He saved him from those other kids not even knowing him. He could've let him die but he didn't. He saw something in Leonard and being that the two only had a couple heart to heart talks he never truly found out what that was. 

 

The next one was Alexa. He hated Alexa. That's when Mick got hurt at his account yet he always blamed Mick and Mick blamed himself as well. Watching his closest friend get burned all over his body was terrifying yet he just left him there to be caught.

 

Mick was strong though. The bastard escaped from the ambulance and got himself through all the pain and anguish. He did it alone. With no one to help him. That was the first time Leonard abandoned him and unfortunately wouldn't be the last.

 

Next was the first time he met the flash and got totally annoyed with that little speedster. He also saw the people of his gang that he knocked off and the so called innocents he blasted. He knew he should feel bad for the people he killed but he didn't. That was a part of him and he accepted that. 

 

Len just walked past as the rest of his life flashed by. It wasn't going to teach him any special lesson or anything. There was nothing in his life he regretted. Or so he thought.

 

Something made him stop dead in his tracks. It was an image of him and Mick at a bar. This was the moment that changed everything between them. They had stopped for a drink in some time period and that's when Mick said "Len, I've fallen for you". Len had just stared at him and said nothing. Mick then chugged his drink and said "sorry I'm not a young blonde canary" and stormed out. Then he saw Rip call him dumb as meat and then Chronos.

 

Len sat down right where he was and watched that replay a million times. That was the only thing he ever regretted. Not telling Mick right there and then his own feelings. Keeping them hidden from the one person who deserved to know them. Though he didn't know that Rip had insulted him so badly. He would have hit Rip hard if he had known that. Mick's ego probably kept him from saying anything and Jacksons fear of both of them kept his mouth shut.

 

He saw the water spots form on his pants. He then felt the water upon his face. He was crying. It actually felt really good to cry. He hadn't in a long time. Sure he got upset when he found out Mick was Chronos but hell, he was really crying now. He had put that memory away. Locked it in a box and threw away the key. He wished it had stayed locked. 

 

Finally feeling like he should move through the rest of this memory lane shit, he continued on. The next few were too painful. Remembering Mick as Chronos was too much. Too hard. 

 

Finally the memories ended. They ended with him knocking out Mick, kissing Sara goodbye and being caught in the explosion of the Oculus.

 

Len didn't understand why he had to rewatch all that shit again. He then came across a memory that seemed out of place. It was him and Mick at a bar in 2013. It was a strip club/bar. Mick told him how he had always been a hero to him and left. His heart felt so heavy watching memory Mick leave because it was him that was the memory. Mick had gone back in time just to tell him that. Just to make sure he knew that from early on. 

 

The memory faded and Leonard was alone again. It felt good to be alone. By himself. He thought about Mick though. How he had taken him for granted for too long and now he won't ever have the chance to right that wrong. 

 

Len slid down to a horizontal position and stared up at the darkness. The pain still vibrated through his body like someone constantly hitting him. He didn't know what to expect after he died but he thought there wouldn't be pain. 

 

He thought about Lisa and how she didn't even know that he was dead. She was going to be so upset but hopefully Mick will stay with her and make sure she is safe. 

 

Leonard decided to stop being a slump and started looking for something to do. Standing up he headed down the corridor again.

 

He wished he had his freeze ray just so he could shoot it down the hallway. All of a sudden out of no where his parka and freeze ray appeared. Smiling he put the parka on and swung the freeze ray over his shoulder. Atleast now he felt a little more like himself.

 

Walking the halls of silence he came upon a glowing plaque. It was glowing blue and red. He bent in close and read it:

 

~~~~~~~

 

Leonard Snart aka 

Captain Cold

Born: June 2,1970

Died: May 12, 2016

Age (at time of 

death): 46

Occupation: 

occasional thief 

and part time 

hero

Family: 

Lisa Snart(sister)

MickRory(brother in arms)

 

Will always be remembered for his wit, love and above all else his undying devotion to those he truly cared about. You will be sorely missed Captain Cold. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Leonard just stared at it. Was it something his imagination made up for himself. He reached out to touch it. When he did he saw Mick making it and then the whole crew helping with the inscription on it. He saw the tears that each had and the sadness upon the face of Mick and Sara that was that of someone who had just lost a lot more than a dear friend.

 

Leonard froze where he stood. He was loved and cared for a lot more than he ever knew. He did have a family at the end. It was strange and unusual and often very dysfunctional but it was his. 

 

Leonard smiled and that's when he saw the shape of something or someone else. He headed toward where he saw it. It was a person. They looked as upset and scared as he was. Finally catching up he grabbed the person by their arm and swung them around. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.


	3. Crashing

Laurel watched as the arrow flew right at Damien. She hoped that his magic was still gone, but no luck. He caught the arrow easily.

 

Damien looked at Laurel and smiled. "Your dad made me a promise pretty bird and he broke it. So, I don't have to keep mine. Hope you sing just as beautifully for the Angels as you did for us" he said and plunged the arrow into her heart. 

 

Laurel stared at him as her world went dark. She saw Damien disappear and then heard screaming and crying. 

 

She saw her dad, she heard him begging her to stay with them. She heard Thea and Felicity crying and trying to figure out what to do while John scooped her up and they rushed to the Arrow Cave. 

 

She hadn't heard Oliver. Through the blurred vision she had she looked for him. Her heart sank even further seeing his face. He had his "this is my fault look" on and it wasn't even close to being his fault. She wished she could tell him that it wasn't but she couldn't move or talk. The end was coming and she knew it. 

 

Laying her on the table, they did what they could but the arrow had pierced all the way through her heart. 

 

One by one she heard them say goodbye. They each came and kissed her forehead and told her how strong she was and how strong she had made them.

 

She heard them try to console her dad and hold Oliver back from doing something he would regret. The last thing she heard was her dad saying "rest in peace my little angel, Damien will pay for this" and that was it. The world went quiet and disappeared.

 

Waking up in a dark room with a puddle of her own blood surrounding her Laurel sat up with a start. She could feel the pain where the arrow stabbed her. She couldn't believe even in death, she had to feel the pain Damien inflicted on her. 

 

She cried. She couldn't help it. She was dead. She didn't want to be dead. She wanted to stop Damien and save the world with the others but she couldn't. Not anymore. 

 

She wanted to stand up but she couldn't. The pain was too unbearable. Even moving her fingers hurt. She wanted her daddy. 

 

"Shake it off Laurel Lance, your stronger than this. You made it through so much, you can make it through this" she said giving herself a pep talk.

 

Laurel moved her right arm. Screaming in pain, she moved to her left arm which caused the same amount of pain. "Dammit she said out loud. 

 

Deciding to keep trying she moved her left leg, it didn't hurt as much so she tried getting up on her left knee. Success. 

 

Moving around her right leg and seeing that it didn't hurt as much as well so she got up on her right knee. Another success.

 

Now that she was on her knees she felt a little better. It meant that she getting up and moving forward. Trying not to move her arms too much, she rocked back on her heels and got to her feet. Success.

 

For the first time since she died, Laurel felt strong again. She moved forward ignoring the pain in her arms and chest. "I guess all the stories I heard about their being no pain after death was bullshit" she said out loud to herself. 

 

She cautiously took a step forward. With pain in only her arms and chest she was able to continue putting one foot in front of another. She tried to ignore the blood stain getting bigger on her shirt. Why was it still bleeding?

 

She noticed the walls were lighting up. She stopped at the first box that showed up and watched as her as a child help carry Sara to her crib for the first time and how proud she was. 

 

She watched as her mother watched her play with little interest. Her mother never liked her. She cried at that realization. To her mother Sara was the child she wanted. Blonde from birth with big blue eyes.

 

She continued walking. She saw the first day she met Oliver and Tommy. They were her first real friends. Most of the kids who were nice to her just wanted to meet the police officer dad she had. Tommy and Oliver actually were scared of her dad. She laughed. They would spend a lot of time with him in a patrol car growing up. 

 

She continued on this weird walkway of memories. She came upon the next one. It was when Oliver first asked her out. She was the happiest girl alive. He was funny and fun and he enjoyed doing lots of different things.

 

The next one was their first date. He took her to some fancy restaurant. They had both been staring at the menu for over an hour when Oliver threw it down on the table and said "how does Big Belly Burger sound". She had laughed and nodded her head. "It sounds wonderful" she had answered and they went and had the best hamburger of her life. She smiled at that memory.

 

Her smile turned inside out when She remembered what came after. Being cheated on, lied to and even abandoned for her little sister. Oliver hurt her so badly yet whenever he needed her, she ran to his side. 

 

She walked right past the next few memories. She knew what they would be and she wouldn't let them hurt her anymore. She had come to peace with what happened.

 

The next memory she stopped at was falling in love with Tommy. He was handsome and cared for her a lot. They just came together at the wrong time in both of their lives. She missed him. Maybe, now she could see him again. 

 

The next few memories were of the destruction Malcolm caused, and bringing about the death of Tommy. 

 

They also showed her bout with alcoholism and addiction. She was so glad her dad was there for her because Sara and Oliver sure weren't. They were to busy having sex in the Arrow cave to give a crap.

 

Next came finding out who the Green Arrow was. She had gone through a million emotions but settled on staying calm. He had lied to her so much throughout their lives together that being lied to about that didn't seem so bad.

 

Next came adopting the moniker of Black Canary from Sara. She loved becoming the Black Canary and it also made her bond with Sara grow again. 

 

She just walked past the rest of the memories. Sure, there were some great ones like Oliver proposing to Felicity and there were some horrible ones like Slade almost destroying Star City. She smiled at the thought of when she first met Cisco and Caitlyn and getting the canary cry from Cisco. He was a good man. 

 

She stopped and stared at the memory of her and Sara after she saved her from being dead for a year. Smiling she thought of the woman her sister had become and prayed that she was having a great time on her trip through time as the White Canary. 

 

She also enjoyed the memories of her and her dad working together. He didn't really like her being the black canary but working side by side made him happy. They took on quite a few things together, especially near the end. 

 

Finally she came to her death. She watched as Damien stabbed her and her friends tried to save her. She hated seeing her father so upset. She took a deep breath and left that memory behind as well. 

 

She noticed that she could finally move her arms and hands without feeling a terrible amount of pain.

 

Continuing to walk she came across a room that was decorated like her closet. There in front of her hung the Black Canary outfit and the mask. She reached out to touch it and out of nowhere she was wearing it. She also had her batons and gloves. It felt good. It felt natural. 

 

She heard a noise. She noticed someone walking down the hallway adjacent to her's. Was someone else there? She really couldn't believe there was. If this was her eternal resting place why would there be someone else there. She saw them go by again and figured she might as well check it out. 

 

The blue blur went by again. She followed it. Noticing that there seemed to be a pattern. Laurel went around a corner and perched herself ready to jump out at the person who was running around her world. 

 

She had worked herself up. She was crying and had no idea why. She was heading in the direction she thought would be easy to catch the blur in when someone pulled on her arm and spun her around. She was shock when she realized who it was.


	4. Ice Bird

Leonard stared at the woman standing in front of him. She was ADA of Star City. He had seen her hanging around Star Labs a few times so she obviously knew The Flash. 

 

Laurel looked into the face of Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold a notorious thief from Central City. She had read about his exploits in the paper and heard about him from her dad . She could swear though Sara had said he was going on the Waverider with Mick Rory. Laurel started to panic. Did this mean something had happened to her sister.

 

She grabbed the collar of Snart's parka. "If your here, that probably means your dead. Did something happen? Is my sister ok?" Laurel screamed at him.

 

Leonard looked at her. He was shocked. Sara had never really talked about her family and they had only met her dad because of the time fluctuation. 

 

"Calm down ADA, nothing has happened to your sister though I'm sure when she finds out your dead she is going to be pretty devastated kinda like my sister" Leonard said sadly. 

 

Laurel let go of his parka and turned away from him. She was glad that Sara was safe but she wasn't too sure that Sara would care too much that she was gone. She never cared if she around while she was alive.

 

Leonard placed a hand on Laurel's shoulder. "You alright, Lance?" He asked in a very caring tone. He was worried about her. One minute she is ready to take his head off and then the next she is eerily silent. 

 

"Thank you, I'm alright. Just glad my sister is ok" Laurel said telling a half lie. She turned back around and faced Leonard face to face. His eyes were blue like the oceans but when his mood fluctuated, so did his eye color. When he smiled it was like the sun was shining brightly in a clear blue sky and his laugh. Oh my god, his laugh was heaven sent like a baby's first laugh. 

 

'Damn, Sara and him are probably sleeping together' Laurel thought to herself. Sara grabbed every man she ever thought was good looking and pulled away her chances. I mean what would he want with an ADA anyways. Plus, I'm not "spunky" like Sara. Laurel sat down and buried her face in her arms. 

 

Leonard sat down next to her. She looked like Sara when she pouted though much more refined. He didn't know if you could actually look refined pouting but she sure did make it look like you could. 

 

He watched as her brown hair moved in the slight wind passing through the hallway. The way her back was arched, it looked as though angel wings could sprout from her back at anytime. 

 

Taking off his parka, Leonard wrapped it around Laurel's shoulders. She looked at him, tears streaming from her beautiful eyes and said "thank you, Mr. Snart" and with that she hid her face again.

 

Leonard finally noticed that she was wearing a black mask and a black version of her sister's outfit. She looked really hot in that leather outfit and mask. He noticed that she also filled it out very nicely. Then it it him, she was the infamous Black Canary. Damn, is there anything those Lance sisters don't have a hand in. 

 

"So, your the black canary and your sister is the the white canary. You two must have a love of canaries" Leonard said smiling.

 

Laurel looked up and smiled at him. "Canaries are loyal creatures. And plus Sara had a fascination with them growing up. So when she was stranded in Nanda Parbat she adopted the name, Canary, and then it got turned over to me and I changed it to the Black Canary and when she decided to go time traveling, I got her the suit and dubbed her the White Canary. The only thing her and I have ever seen eye to eye on is the canary moniker" Laurel said sadly knowing that she would never have a chance to fully fix their broken relationship. 

 

Leonard looked at the young women sitting next to him. Every time she spoke of her sister it saddened her. He was the same way about Mick. Just thinking about him and all that wasted time just broke Len's heart.

 

Laurel placed a hand on Leonard's. He looked down. Her hand was warm. "So, you and Sara close?" Laurel asked not really wanting to know the answer but wanting to strike up a conversation. Leonard looked at her. "We kissed just before I died" he said with a slight drawl in his voice. "Oh, I'm glad that you had someone at the end" Laurel said trying to not scream to the gods. "Ah, it was a thing that was in the moment. If I hadn't died I might be in the middle of a threesome right now" Leonard said smiling. Laurel looked at him. She smiled because his smile was contagious.

 

Laurel leaned into Leonard. He was warm for being Captain Cold. Suddenly there was a loud bang and out of nowhere a man in a hood appeared. 

 

Both Laurel and Leonard jumped up and got into a fighting stance. The man raised his hands in a sign of friendship and the two fighters relaxed, a little bit at least. 

 

"My name is Roxas and I have come to guide you through the far plain into Kingdom Hearts where you two have been destined to be. The trip will be dangerous and you will have to face your most inner of demons but once you get their it will all make sense". Roxas said taking off his hood.

 

Both Laurel and Leonard gasped at the handsome man standing in front of them. Suddenly fire surrounded the room and there stood another very good looking man. 

 

He didn't look as friendly as Roxas as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in never taking his eyes off of Laurel and Leonard. "He is mine" the other man exclaimed. Roxas sighed. "You will have to forgive Axel, he is a bit of the jealous type" Roxas said with a laugh.

 

Leonard and Laurel stood in silence for a while. Suddenly the man named Axel was standing face to face with Leonard. "So your the ass who hurt my brother" he snarled. Leonard looked at him confused. "Who's your brother" Leonard asked trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Mick Rory you twat" Axel said spitting on him. 

 

Leonard cringed at Mick's name. "Mick never mentioned having a brother" Leonard said very confused. "He was taken out of Kingdom Hearts early in his life. Stolen more like it. I've been watching him from the shadows. I watched as you tore his heart in two and then left him for dead. I watched as you fell for the blonde and stopped caring for your long time friend. He deserved a much better friend than you" Axel snarled and went back to standing next to Roxas.

 

Leonard just stared at Axel and Laurel stared at Leonard. He was in a relationship, or at least wanted to be with her sister. Another liar. Another man who is nice to her when he can't be with Sara. She pulled away from Leonard putting his parka back on his lap.

 

Leonard looked at her in confusion. Then he thought about their earlier conversation. "Laurel, he is wrong. Yes, I had feelings for Sara but not just her. I had feelings for both her and Mick. I wanted us to become a family. A unit or as Rip called us Klepto, Pyro and Killer" Leonard said stepping towards her. "We just met but I feel a connection to you and I want to see where it leads me, leads us" Leonard said extending his hand. Laurel thought about it for a minute and feeling whatever this weird connection he was talking about took his hand as well. 

 

Pulling her in, he threw his parka on and hid her within and stared back at Axel and Roxas with a look of a protective bear.

 

"Your right, Axel. I failed Mick as a friend and a lover but I never stopped loving him. We both had a hand in what happened with the time keepers. We both made mistakes. I wanted to be a family with him and with Sara. They both meant so much to me. 

 

I will not put Laurel into any danger until I know why it's so important the two of us go to this so called Kingdom Hearts" Leonard said keeping Laurel close to him.

 

Axel smiled an evil smile but Roxas placed a hand on his shoulder. These actions reminded him of himself and Mick. That was definitely a relative of Mick's. You can tell they love and care so much that sometimes they stop thinking and just react.

 

"You, Leonard Snart, are from a long line of ice kings that rule a sector of Kingdom Hearts. You along with Mick were taken so you couldn't take the thrones of your respected kingdoms. Laurel, you and your sister come from a strong and noble bloodline and the Disney palace. Your father, the king adjacent to Mickey, had to seek refuge in the Earth realm for your safety. Laurel, your the future of Kingdom Hearts and Damien thought by killing you on the Earth plain he could gain a hand in Kingdom Hearts but he can be proven wrong. 

 

Right now you can fight this path, you both can, and save both realms in the process, and yourselves" Roxas said and with that, him and Axel bowed to both of them.

 

Leonard gave Laurel a very confused but interested look. Laurel didn't know whether to take them at their word or just fall over laughing. "How are we supposed to believe any of this" Laurel asked looking for a sane way to figure everything out. 

 

Standing Axel and Roxas looked at one another and smiled. How about this, we allow you and the king there a moment with your father. We can't let you stay but you can talk to him. He will sort this out".

 

Laurel and Leonard exchanged glances again. Nodding Len prodded Laurel to go for it. His own interest had been peaked and now he had to know. 

 

"Alright, we want to be able to talk to my father and once we confirm your story we will follow you to this Kingdom Hearts" Laurel said still not sure she believed anything these two were saying. She knew one thing, she was dead. Leonard was dead. So in reality they really had nothing to loose but time.

 

Axel and Roxas bowed again and ushered for Leonard and Laurel to follow them. Grabbing onto each other's hands, Laurel and Leonard followed.


	5. Kings and Queens

Laurel stood staring at her father's door for what seemed like an eternity. She wasn't ready to do this. I mean he thought she was dead and for all intensive purposes she was. 

Leonard took her hand in his. She was shaking badly. He couldn't blame her. She was about to give the father the shock of his life but it might just get them some answers and possibly a path back to the living. 

Laurel looked and him and calmed down a little. Just his touch made it possible. “You will stay with me the whole time won't you Leonard?” She asked in a low voice. Leonard nodded, he was happy that she wanted him there. 

With a deep breath and another long look at Leonard, Laurel knocked on her father's door. “Who is it?” Called out a female voice. Laurel recognized it being Felicity’s. Laurel, stood in the doorway frozen, not knowing what to do but the situation answered itself when Oliver came around the corner. 

Laurel and Len started to panic but Oliver walked right past them like they weren't even there, and headed into Quentin's apartment. Len looked at Roxas in confusion. “Your invisible to the living right now” Roxas said. “But when Laurel knocked it made a noise” Len said again getting a little angry. “No, Felicity heard it because she is of the kingdom as well. So is Oliver for that matter but he has always been a little dense” Axel said laughing softly. “I can't disagree more” Laurel said smirking. 

Axel took Laurel and Len’s hand and they were inside Quentin’s apartment. The room was full of people and she noticed they were in somber attire. “This is a get together celebrating you and Len’s life” Roxas says quietly. They look sadly at all the people.

Sara lifted her glass and said “to the greatest big sister any girl could ask for and to a brave man who gave his life so we could be standing here” she said and they all drank to that. All but Nyssa, who huffed.

Sara looked at her. Nyssa turned away and headed for the door. A couple other people she knew from Star City also started to leave. Sara went and grabbed Nyssa’s wrist. “What the hell was that?” She asked. “Oh come on Sara, you never gave a crap about Laurel. You slept with her boyfriend, you went off with her boyfriend, you came back and slept with her ex-boyfriend in front of her. You don't give a crap about anyone but Sara” Nyssa says and leaves the apartment. 

Sara slumped into Mick’s lap. He wraps his hands around her holding her close. The only people still in the room were Quentin, Donna, Oliver and Felicity and Sara and Mick. “Can we get this over with” Len groaned. Axel nodded and everyone in the room gasped.

Axel and Roxas gets down and bows in front of Quentin, “your majesty” they say and Quentin motions for them to stand. Laurel gasps as she realizes what they've been saying is true. Quentin goes over to Laurel and holds her tightly. “It's all true my daughter, all of it. Now come and sit and I will explain the whole situation to everyone” Quentin says leading Laurel and Len to the couch.

Len looked over at Sara and Mick who were in shock. He smiled and waved at them and pulled Laurel protectively close to him. Mick snorted and laughed. “Damn Len, you work fast even when you're dead” Mick says. “I could say the same for you buddy” Len says smiling at Mick. 

Quentin sighs and gives them a basic overview about what's going on. They all listen as he talks about other worlds and their kingdoms. “So now that you've got a basic idea of what's going on, we can move onto what's next. In order for Len and Laurel to stay alive we have to regain the thrones of the kingdoms” Quentin says and sits down. 

Silence lingered until Len groaned. “I want to be alive so let's get started on this annoying quest. Oh and along the way I want to break Damien Darhks neck” Len said helping Laurel up. Mick nods and goes to stand with his close friend and Sara hugs her sister. “You and Felicity in?” Sara asks Oliver smiling. “Damn right we are” Felicity said and stood next to Laurel hugging her tightly. 

Mick looked at Axel with a mixture of confusion and pain: something inside clicked. “Wholly shit, Axel is that really you?” Mick said loudly scaring everyone. Axel grinned. “Hey bro” he said going over to Mick and giving him a big hug. “Hey Lenny, Sara, this is my big bro Axel” Mick said and the two started talking. Sara looked at Laurel and smiled. If those two could get along she was sure that her and Laurel could patch things up. 

Quentin smiled at the group in front of him. The fact Mick was starting to regain his memories was a good sign. He bet Len would be next. He wasn't sure if his girls had any memories of their home since they were so small when they left and Oliver and Felicity probably wouldn't either: But if anyone could reclaim Kingdom Hearts it would be this group. “Alright, let's get prepared” Quentin says and they start planning.


	6. Let's take a Trip

Laurel smiled as she watched Len talk with Mick and Sara. He seemed so much looser than before. She knew it wasn't possible anyway that they could've been together. I mean what did she have over her more flamboyant, outgoing blond hair blue eyed sister. Nothing that's what. She sighed and headed into her old bedroom and quietly shut the 

Leonard scanned the room for Laurel. He wanted to introduce her to Mick. When his eyes passed the closed door he had a feeling it was Laurel’s room. “Hey Sara, is that Laurel’s room?” Len asked making sure. Sara nodded. “But if I was you, I would take the closed door as a sign she doesn't want bothered” Sara said sadly looking at the door herself. She knew she had to fix things with her big sister but didn't know how. 

Len scoffed. “When has a closed door ever meant keep out to me” Len said smirking and went and stood by Laurel’s door. He listened as the sound of crying and clothes being thrown around flowed the door. Was being home and seeing her father getting to her? Was the sudden information bomb making her upset? He asked himself. 

Then the answer came to him from the other side of the door. “God, why did I ever think I had a chance with a hot guy like Leonard” Laurel says choking on her tears. Len looked sadly at the door. He didn't know to either burst in and sweep her off of her feet or to just wait outside the door to talk to her. 

Len decided it was more like him to open that door and talk to her face to face and sweep her off of her feet. He tried the handle and of course it was locked but like any good thief Len had a bobby pin in his back pocket. He just got it into the lock when Laurel opened her door and stared at him.

“What the hell are you doing?” She yelled right into his face not caring who heard. Len pushed her back into her room and shut the door as Mick and Sara looked on laughing. Quentin watched the whole scene with amazement written all over his face. How could it be he had just told them they came from a magical land and the only thing on their minds are relationships. Sighing he went back to getting his own things together.

Len trapped Laurel against the wall of the room and kissed her deeply. She melted into the kiss. When she didn't fight, he deepened the kiss and pulled her against him. She allowed him too and kissed him back. 

Laurel had never been kissed like that by anyone. Sure Oliver Queen was a sexy ass beast but he didn't kiss like this. His lips made her whole body feel like it was on fire. His kiss was the perfect blend of I won't let anyone hurt you and damn girl I want to fuck you right here. Which in truth she wouldn't have minded at all. 

Moaning Len picked Laurel up without unlocking from her lips and carried her to the bed. He pushed her half packed suitcase to the floor and laid her down softly finally having to break the kiss. Laurel moaned with wanting as she watched him slide off his shirt and then unzip his jeans. “Laurel Lance, I want to fuck you so badly” he growled looking straight at her. “What are you waiting for then” Laurel purred back and he stripped himself of his pants. 

Straddling Laurel he gently pulled off her blouse and undid her bra. His mouth watered as he saw her ample breasts and quickly made haste of removing her pants and underwear. 

He cupped both her breasts with his firm but soft hands and started to massage them gently as he bent down and kissed her again. Moaning against his lips she kissed back. She could feel his dick hardening against her clit and whispered “I want you in me now”.

Len smiled and he gently started sliding his dick into her already wet pussy. He smiled. He knew he turned people on but it was always good to re-affirm it. As he slid in he continued massaging her breasts. As soon as he was all the way in he removed one of his hands and sucked on her nipple. Laurel cried out in pleasure and the rest of the night faded away like it was a candle in the wind.


End file.
